Quests
Quests are groups of interrelated tasks that can take anywhere from five minutes to a few hours or even a few days to complete. The start locations of quests are labeled with a blue star icon ( ) on your Minimap. .]] As of February 14 2012, there are a total of 181 quests with 19 free and 162 members-only quests, offering a total of 331 quest points. Free players can only get up to 43 quest points. The last quest added to the free version of RuneScape was Gunnar's Ground, which replaced Romeo and Juliet, and the last quest added to member's version of RuneScape was The Elder Kiln. The 50th quest, Legends' Quest was released on 20 August 2003, which was prior to the RuneScape 2 release. The 100th quest, Recipe for Disaster, is actually 10 quests in one with 8 subquests ranging from easy to very hard. The 150th quest, The Chosen Commander, was released on 17 March 2009. Quest release dates are listed in the list of recent quests. A list of recommended members' quests can be found here. List of Quests & Quest Walkthroughs :See: List of Quests Quest series Many quests are part of a series of quests which share a common plot-line. Usually, progress is made in the series in a linear fashion, with each quest requiring the previous one in a sequence. There are exceptions to this linear progression, however, when a quest is involved in multiple plot-lines. The majority of quest series are rooted in a specific area, and their completion is often needed to access more of that area or specific features within it. For example, West Ardougne as a whole is inaccessible unless at least some progress is made in the Plague quest series. A complete list of quest series can be found here. Rewards Completing a quest results in rewards. Ongoing quest rewards Skill levels The quests requiring the highest skill levels are: * Completion of the Fur 'n' Seek wishlist requires 78 slayer. ** While the highest combat level required to complete a quest is 85, the minimum possible level to get a quest cape at is 105. *** While Guthix Sleeps is a requirement for The Ritual of the Mahjarrat, and so the latter requires 275 quest points, 270 to complete While Guthix Sleeps and 5 rewarded from completing it. Blood Runs Deep requires completion of all Easy, Medium, and Hard tasks of the Fremennik Province Tasks. Individual quest skill requirements Quest Cape of Accomplishment Players who have the maximum number of quest points are able to wear the Quest Point Cape, a Cape of Accomplishment which can be bought from the Wise Old Man for 99,000 coins. However, whenever a new quest is available, the cape and hood will automatically be unequipped until a player completes the new quest. If the inventory is full, the cape and hood will be sent to the bank. If the bank happens to be full, the Wise Old Man will hold onto it and will return it free of charge. If multiple sets are obtained through various methods, the Wise Old Man will only return one set if both your inventory and bank are full and the set is worn and unequipped(ON) twice. In other words, if the Wise Old Man has a set and you do not claim it and get another set unequipped and sent to the Wise Old Man, only one set will be reclaimable. The cape however, does not count towards trimming Capes of Accomplishment. Quest icons All quests that have a "Quest overview" window also have a unique quest icon. These are currently limited to: * All quests and holiday events released since 15 March 2010 (The Blood Pact onwards) * The few old quests that were converted to the new quest format on 15 December 2009 (Cook's Assistant, Ernest the Chicken, Rune Mysteries, The Restless Ghost and the now discontinued Sheep Shearer quest) * The two quests made free-to-play on 24 June 2010 to replace the removed ones (Myths of the White Lands and Swept Away). These icons are displayed both in the quest overview window, and as small boxes next to quest-specific NPCs and objects. It is unknown whether all quests will eventually be renovated to have this property. File:Quest overview - The Void Stares Back.png|The quest overview window for The Void Stares Back showing the quest icon File:Right-click quest icon - Swept Away.png|The witch Aggie in Draynor Village, showing her right-click options with the miniature icon for the Swept Away quest File:Objective-Love Story.png|The quest icon for the Love Story quest as displayed in the now-removed Objective system See also *List of quest series *QuestHelp - Jagex's official program, which helps out when stuck in a quest. *Miniquest *List of quest release dates with release dates in reverse chronological order; includes RS update. *List of recent music with names of songs released with quests and other updates *Tears of Guthix - A Distraction & Diversion greatly influenced by quest points. *Tasks *The Champions' Guild *The Heroes' Guild *The Legends' Guild - This is the (in some people's eyes), highest level guild in RuneScape, due to the various skills/qp/ and quests needed for entry. *Quest Experience Rewards - This is a list which shows which quests give experience points in specific skills. It also states the amount of experience given, and is listed by skill. *Quest Music Rewards - This is a list which shows the amount of music unlocked during the quest. *Quest List - The page that describes the in-game interface and its sorting features. *Adventurer's Log/Quest complete - The list of Adventurer's Log messages that come after the completion of quests. References pl:Quests bg:Quests cs:Quests fr:Quêtes nl:Quests de:Abenteuer no:Quest es:Quest